With the advent of multiple detector, single-photon counting systems, a need has developed to normalize an array of photodetectors so that the measure of luminescence is independent of which photodetector performs the measurement.
Furthermore, in modelling chemiluminescent and bioluminescent emissions, it is generally desirable to use a standard with a peak wavelength approximately the same as that of the sample which is to be measured. While numerous radiophosphorescent standards have been developed to model low intensity emissions which are typical of chemiluminescent and bioluminescent samples, none have a decay constant long enough for single photon counting systems and a peak wavelength which matches that of the typical luminescence chemistry, e.g., approximately 430 nanometers.